Happy Birthday!
by Shirogane Lin
Summary: Ketika anak-anak GoM Kagami memberikan surpize buat Aomine yang berulangtahun Bukan ultah Aomine, bro! Tapi fic ini didedikasiin buat temen gueh yang ultah hari ini! So, DLDR! So OCC!


**Okumura Lin present**

**a Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**Happy Birthday!**

**Main character : Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga, and Generation of Miracles**

**With pairing : Aomine x Kagami**

**Rate : T (for Safe)**

**Language : Indonesian**

**Disclimer : Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi, and This Story **** Me**

**Summary : Ketika anak-anak GoM + Kagami memberikan **_**surpize **_**buat Aomine yang berulangtahun**

**A/N : Fanfiction ini sebenarnya bukan didedikasiin buat Aomine-nya. Tapi, buat seorang pemuda yang (cukup) ketjeh disekolah saya. 'Aomine' dan 'Kagami' yang saya maksud ini juga suka main basket loh~**

**DLDR ya minna~**

* * *

Terdengar suara detuman bola dan decit sepatu dari kedua bocah laki-laki berusia 9 tahun. Keduanya nampak sangat bahagia ketika mereka sedang memegang si kulit bundar berwarna oranye.

"Hei, masih butuh 100 tahun lagi untuk mengalahkanku!" Si anak berambut biru tua meledek temannya.

"Cih, jangan sombong dulu kau Ahomine!" Temannya yang berambut merah dibagian atas dan gradasi hitam dibagian bawahnya pun kembali membalas.

Keduanya pun berhenti bermain dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Nama anak berambut biru adalah Aomine Daiki. Sedangkan, temannya si rambut merah-hitam itu Kagami Taiga. Di sore yang masih lumayan panas ini, mereka berdua sibuk _one-on-one_. Sangkin asiknya, mereka sampai tidak menghiraukan matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

"Bakagami." Aomine tiduran dilapangan disebelah tempat Kagami duduk.

"Apa?"

"Kau...jadi pergi ke Amerika?"

"Hm, tentu... Memang kenapa?" tanya Kagami sambil menatap Aomine.

"_Baka_, kau pasti akan kembali ke Jepang 'kan?"

"...Tentu saja, _Aho_!"

"_**Kagami! Ayo pulang! Besok kita akan pergi!"**_

"Aku sudah dipanggil ibuku. Aku pulang dulu."

Kagami bangun dari duduknya dan mau melangkah pergi. Namun, tangannya digenggam oleh Aomine. Sontak, Kagami menolehkan kepalanya menatap Aomine. Tiba-tiba—

**CHU~**

—pipi Kagami dicium oleh Aomine.

"Aku akan merindukanmu."

"Dasar mesum!"

**(...)**

Sekarang, Aomine sudah tumbuh dan menjadi pemain basket yang hebat. Umurnya, sudah 13 tahun sekarang. Dia menjadi _ace _dari tim basket disekolahnya, Teikou. Dia juga banyak disegani orang. Dan tentunya, otaknya yang terkenal mesum, tidak berubah.

Semenjak ditinggal Kagami ke Amerika, Aomine sering menghabiskan waktu sendirian dilapangan tempat dia bermain bersama Kagami dulu. Aomine juga sedikit berubah, dia menjadi lebih pendiam, namun tak sependiam Kuroko—rekan basketnya.

Kadang-kadang, gadis berambut merah muda—yang merupakan sahabat semasa oroknya Aomine—Momoi Satsuki memperingatinya untuk tidak membeli majalah Mai_-chan _terus. Namun, Aomine membandel, hahaha.

Terkadang, dia memikirkan Kagami yang apa kabarnya di Amerika. Anak-anak di klub basket Teikou suka bertanya kepada Aomine tentang Kagami. Namun, Aomine hanya memberi senyuman saja.

"_Kagami_cchi_ kapan main ke Jepang? Aomine_cchi_ gak pernah tanyain?"_

Senyum.

"_Kaga-_chin _suka bawain makanan gak?"_

Senyum lagi.

"_Kagami kapan pulang ke Jepang, _nanodayo_? B-bukan berarti aku m-mau dia pulang, _nanodayo_!"_

Senyum lagi dan lagi.

"Bakagami, aku merindukanmu, bodoh."

Tanpa Aomine tahu, dari setiap pertanyaan yang di hujankan untuknya, ada selipan _surpize _yang tak terduga nantinya.

**(...)**

Hari ini hujan.

Hari ini tanggal 12 Desember.

Aomine dengan hebohnya berlari-lari dari satu tempat ke tempat lain untuk mencapai sekolahnya.

"Sial, padahal hari ini ulang tahunku, kenapa hujan begini."

Saat dia menjejakkan kakinya disekolah, tidak ada yang menyapanya sama sekali. Saat dikelas, namanya dilewati saat di absen. Saat ke kantin, makanan dan minuman yang biasa dipesan Aomine tidak ada sama sekali.

"Sial banget gue..." Aomine meratapi nasibnya.

Kesialannya terus berlanjut saat dia pulang sekolah. Di jalan, dia terciprat oleh air yang ada dikubangan. Kakinya terperosok ke selokan didepan rumahnya dan kunci rumahnya hilang entah kemana.

"Rrrr..." Pengen banget Aomine mewek, cuma dia takut kalau _image_-nya hancur. Merana banget ye.

Saat dia mau mandi, tiba-tiba keran air _shower_ dirumahnya mati. Emang sial banget ya ^^'

**(...)**

Aomine 'pun guling-gulingan diranjangnya. Kedua ortunya belum pada pulang, soalnya mereka jalan ke mall sama kedua kakak Aomine. Jadilah dia jaga rumah begini kayak ntung.

**Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!**

"Eh? Siapa nih malam-malam?" Aomine 'pun turun ke lantai satu dan menemukan _box _besar di depan pintu.

"Ha? Siapa yang naruh disini?" Aomine membuka _box _yang berwarna biru tua dengan polkadot merah tua. Pitanya warna hitam.

Tiba-tiba—

"_Happy Birthday, _Ahomine~!"

"..." Aomine _speechless_.

—seseorang keluar dari _box _itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Terlihat juga pemuda-pemuda pelangi yang ikut dibelakangnya.

"E-eh? N-ngapain disini?"

"_Aho_, kau kan ulang tahun."

"Ah? Oh! Iya!"

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou_, Aomine-_kun_." Kuroko membawa kue _tart _dengan lilin berangkakan 14 disana.

"_A-arigatou_ semua..."

Kagami 'pun keluar dari boks tempatnya berdiri. Mereka bertujuh pun masuk.

"Nah, Aomine_cchi_ sebelum lilinnya ditiup, harus _make some wish _dong buat ultahnya Aomine_cchi_~" ucap Kise semangat.

"Harapanku, semoga tim basket Teikou menjadi lebih berjaya lagi. Terus, diberi kesehatan, rezeki, dan panjang umur."

"Amiiinn~" Anak-anak GoM (min Akashi) + Kagami mengamini.

"Nah, Mine-_chin_ sekarang lilinnya ditiup."

**Fuuhh~**

Semuanya (min Murasakibara + Akashi) bertepuk tangan. Akashi hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Kadonya mana?"

"Ah!" Kise mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang setelah dibuka, ternyata isinya adalah sepatu basket.

"Makasih, Kise."

Sekarang Kuroko yang mengeluarkan kotak yang tidak lumayan besar. Setelah Aomine membukanya, itu berisi _headset_ berwarna biru tua. Dan Aomine mengucapkan terima kasih (karena dia tahu, _headset_-nya yang lama sudah hancur).

Akashi memberikan Aomine sepasang sarung tangan berwarna biru tua dengan aksen hitam. Murasakibara berkata bahwa dia yang membuat kue _tart _tersebut. Setelah dicicip, kue-nya memang enak sekali!

Midorima memberikan pigura foto berwarna hitam dengan aksen biru tua. Aomine lalu tertawa dan menggoda Midorima dan langsung mendapat pukulan maut dari pemuda yang bersangkutan.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sampai jam 9 malam, barulah anak-anak GoM pulang. Tinggal tersisa Kagami yang duduk disofa sambil memotong kue ulang tahun milik Aomine.

"He, Bakagami." Aomine berjalan mendekati Kagami dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau pulang dan tidak memberitahuku?"

"...Hm... Mungkin untuk _surpize_-mu?"

Aomine tersenyum.

"Dasar... _So_, mana hadiah buatku?"

Kagami mengeluarkan kotak berwarna biru tua dan berpita merah tua.

"Sono buka."

Aomine 'pun membuka kotak tersebut dan menemukan sebuah syal berwarna biru tua.

"Pas banget ya. Kan sudah musim dingin." Aomine tersenyum.

Mata Aomine melihat sesuatu dibalik syal itu. Benda itu berkilat dan berwarna silver. Aomine terperanjat begitu melihat itu.

Sebuah cincin yang dijadikan bandulan kalung berukirkan A&K.

"K-Kagami...?"

"Mau gak jadi pacarku?"

"_Baka! _Padahal, aku yang mau nembak kamu duluan!"

"Kalau kau mau nembak pake cincin juga, kapan kau punya duit. Keburu tua kita," ucap Kagami sambil mengejek Aomine.

"Ya gak gitu juga kali." Aomine _sweatdrop_.

"Intinya, aku sayang sama kamu."

"Aku juga."

Dan malam itu mereka habiskan bersama dengan berbagi kehangatan kekasih, persaudaraan, dan persahabatan.

**~Owari~**

**TBA (Tempat Bacotan Author) :**

**Ok, ini bacotan sekilas dari Author yang gajenya naujubilah.**

**Happy Birthday buat Danchou gueh tercintah disekulaah~ Semoga lu tambah ketjeh, tambah ganteng, nilai tambah bagus, tambah rezeki, tambah yang baek-baek deh!**

**Ok, meskipun gua tahu lu bukan -PIIIIP-, tapi cuma ini yang bisa jadi hadiah lu. Ok?**

**Dan gua juga tahu kalo lu bukan Otaku, tapi tetep aja, lu must baca this story (R.I.P English!)**

**Sip! Karena lu ketjeh, gua kasih deh Omake-nya!**

**Kalo gak tau apa itu 'omake' dan 'owari' lu bisa tanya sama si Tifanny semprul itu, ok?**

**~Omake dari gueh~**

Tanpa Aomine dan Kagami sadari, ada 5 orang berambut warna warni yang melihat dari balik jendela kamar Aomine.

"Ih~ Mereka cocok banget! Iya gak, Kuroko_cchi_?~"

"_Ha'i_, menurutku begitu."

"Kapan nih, Midorima_cchi_ sama Takao_cchi_ ikutan nyusul?~"

"_N-nani?! Nanodayo_! Aku gak suka sama Bakao itu! _Nanodayo_!"

"_Tsundere _gak akan ngaku kalau dia adalah _tsundere_, Shintarou."


End file.
